Midnight Love
by AshleyMae
Summary: This is a story I am currently writing up.It's just a vampire story.A story of Love,Life and Betrayal.CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!Please read and review.Rating may go up in later chapters though.
1. Prolouge

This is the prolouge to a story I am currently writing,it is called "Midnight Love" I'm expecting this story/book to be really good!So please read and reveiw it.Tell me if it sounds good or not,thanks!

* * *

I can remember clearly.

I can remember the soft touch of cool lips against my throat,the smell of blood,my blood rised into the air.

I remembered a chalky taste in my mouth,I couldn't swallow and found my breaths coming in small gasps.

Then it all stopped.Right there in front of me standing in the shine of the moonlight was that boy.

He was so beautiful and graceful at that.But I,I was nothing.I would never stand out nor impress him.

Yet,he smiled at me and I held my breath as I gazed sub conciously into his eyes.I blinked,he was gone.

Again I was all alone,thats why I remeber that night.The night of Midnight Love...

* * *

That was it the prolouge!Chapter one is coming as soon as I'm done typing and editing it!!Please Reveiw! 


	2. Chapter One: The Run In

Here it is the official chapter one to my story "Midnight Love" please read and review!

* * *

"Harada!" a voice called,Harada stumbled abit suprised as she turned her head towards the voice.

"Oh,Risika.It's only you." Harada said quitley as she smiled lightly,her blue hair blew lightly in the wind,her deep ocean eyes stared out in wonder.

"Hey,Harada you okay?" Risika asked placing a hand on Harada's shoulder shaking her lightly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Harada said softly before looking towards Risika because she was giggiling "Huh?" Harada asked her friend.

"You have a hickey on your neck!" Risika squealed as Harada flushed a bright red.

"Wha-what?!" Harada asked aloud placing her hands on both sides of her neck,Risika laughed.

"I'm only kidding,besides,you don't even have a boyfriend silly." Risika teased as Harada let her arms fall to her side.

"Yeah,sorry for freaking out." Harada said embarassed.The two girls continued to school,although they were in their last week it was also the time for studying for finals.

"Ah,it's not easy being in 11th grade" Risika complained,Harada only smiled abit as they entered the school grounds.Risika slightly nudged Harada who looked up at her.

"Hey look,Harada it's Saku" Risika said in an overwhelmed tone,Harada flinched at the name.

Saku,he was the strongest,cutest, most competitive and popular guy in school.He had sleek black hair and snow white eyes you could loose yourself in.Harada had crushed on Saku since the 9th grade.But she knew he would never acknowledge her,not only that but Risika was deeply in love with him.How could she stand up to some one like Risika?

With her long shiny green hair and emerald eyes she was a catch to any guy who had good taste.As far as Harada could see,she never had a chance from the start.Harada quickly looked away as Saku's gaze travled to them as soon as she reached her locker she grabbed her books racing to the classroom letting out a deep sigh.Her heart pounded she only had one more week.

Than she wouldn't see Saku again until summer break was over.

"It's better I just avoid him and save myself the trouble." Harada told herself.

"Who are you avoiding?" a voice asked as Harada looked up.Saku.Harada felt herself pale as her heartbeat picked up.

"No-No one!" Harada exclaimed quickly with wide eyes.Saku chuckled as Harada found herself lost in his voice.

"You okay Harada,Mymouski.Right?" Saku asked curiously.Harada blushed abit.

"Y-yeah" Harada said in a whisper.

"Well 'Harada' I'll see you around." Saku said as he left her side to go to his own seat near the back.

"Saku Orion did not just talk to me!" Harada forced herself to think as she shook her head and kept her gaze away from Saku as she started towards her own seat."This is going to be harder than I thought" Harada thought sadly.

Several minutes into the lecture Harada quickly glanced over at Saku.He was staring at her with a pleasent care-free smile on his face,but Harada could of swore he was smirking,and licking his lips...

* * *

Thats it Chapter One!Please Review!!


	3. Chapter Two: If Only

Sorry for the wait but its here its finnaly here!-dies-

Disclaimer:All characters belong to me no touchie or I shall steal your soul!:K

Enjoy :D

* * *

After class Harada gathered her things waiting for Saku to leave first.If anything she couldnt handle running into him again she had nearly fainted the last time.The sight of him stole her breath away she found it painful but also pleasing at the same time.Sorta like blood and chocolate.Harada sighed she shouldnt get involed in Saku,what would Risika think?A relationship with Saku would break their friendship apart forever!

But at the same time she couldnt live without him,without Saku!Harada knocked herself in the head,"Girl get over him hes just a boy plenty more." she told herself sternly.Harada sighed though.She knew she was lying to herself,Saku was one of a kind.Worry and dread but also a strong longing for Saku engulfed her.Harada held her head in the palm of her hand this was becoming difficult.Harada shoved her things into the locker slamming it shut as she turned running down the hall.She swiftly turned a corner before slamming into someone she fell back to the hard floor.The last thing she heared was laughter before she blacked out.

Harada awoke with a pounding head ache,she groaned slightly as she sat up opening her eyes nearly letting out a scream when she saw Risika sitting on the end of the bed."Wh-where am I?!" Harada asked freaking out.

"Chill out girl your in the nurse's room you slammed into someone and blacked out in the hallway." Risika explained hastily before she giggled but saw a look of envy in her eyes "Saku carried you in." she muttered under her breath.Harada could have sworn her jaw dropped."How did his six pack feel?" Risika asked quickly.Harada frowned.

"I was knocked out remember?How should I know?" Harada sighed at the thought of Saku Orion carrying her through the hallway.

"Oh yeah your right nothing to be upset over!" Risika laughed,Harada saw the confidence filling her eyes once more.Harada looked away rubbing her head.

After the painful head ache had gone Harada slipped into the hallway wondering around until someone tapped her shoulder she looked over.

"How are you feeling?" Saku deep seductive voice asked.Harada felt a painful sting in her heart.The guy of her dreams and he was slipping away to her best friend.

"I'm fine." Harada said forcing a smile.

"Okay well,catch you later." Saku said flipping a bang out of his face as he threw his backpack over his shoulder walking away.

"Ohhh." Harada whimpered glaring at her chest."Why do you curse me so?!" she screamed in her mind suddenly feeling woozy again.She held her head as she sat down against a wall staring up at the cealing as she began to hum a tune."If only there was a day,that you would not turn from me." Harada mummbled lightly before slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

There You Go Chapter Two!Please Read And Review And I Shall Continue!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Betrayed

The third chapter of my story, sorry for the wait curse school!

Author Note: Yes, Harada did fall asleep in the hallway, just get over it :P

Other: After some complaining about this chapter being too short I have edited it and added on so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Plot and Characters belong to me no touchy:K

* * *

Harada woke up and grumbled "I can't believe I fell asleep" she mumbled rubbing her eyes as she stood up dragging her bag behind her. School had already been let out she wondered why no one had bothered to wake her up. She walked outside onto the school grounds where she saw Risika and two girls with bright pink hair. She knew them immediately knew who they were, the twins Mimi and Momo. They were known as the "Party-goers" of the school. As Harada approached the two girls squealed.

"So, are coming to our party Harada?" Mimi asked as Momo laughed.

"Risika told us you like Saku, how cute!" Momo said quickly with a dreamy look in her eyes. "You should see his cousins they are so yummy" Momo said. They were talking about Damion and Xavier the twins had recently started dating them. Harada couldn't't picture the two peppy bright colored girls with the two dark Gothic punks of the school, she resisted laughing.

"They are both coming to the party, so is Saku." Mimi sang. Harada sighed a bit heavily.

"I guess, I mean if you guys are all going to be there." Harada spoke quietly.

"Great!" both the twins said at the same time "Seven tonight." Mimi said before they both hugged Risika and skipped off.

"Sometimes I think they are to happy." Risika laughed.

"Y-Yeah." Harada said with a slight yawn.

"Well, see you tonight." Risika waved goodbye and headed home. Harada stood there for a while longer watching the clouds before she headed home as well unaware that she was being watched from the shadows. Harada arrived to her apartment and tossed her things onto her bed as she began to get ready for the party she wasn't planning on staying long though. When six thirty strolled around her and Risika met at the local store and walked to the twin's house from there. The walk was silent though, neither talked to the other. They both had one thing on their mind. Who was going to go for Saku first? Finally Risika spoke up. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, try to relax and enjoy your self tonight." She said in a carrying voice.

"Mmmm." Harada mumbled running her fingers through her hair, which she brushed out thoroughly. They soon found the house with flashing lights and blaring loud music. Risika laughed.

"These girls are crazy." Risika said rolling her eyes as they both stepped in.

In seemed like a normal party full of juniors and seniors. Almost none of the crowd was civilized, here and there groups of people dirty danced together. A few guys passed out here and there. Guys stepped outside to smoke or wandered upstairs with their girlfriends for some "Privacy". There was defiantly a strong scent of alcohol in the air. Harada didn't say anything about it. Mimi and Momo were near the DJ stand with their boyfriends Damion and Xavier just standing their talking and laughing, Mimi and Momo both seemed to be tripping over each other. "They sure are enjoying themselves." Risika pointed off as she wandered off to get herself a drink. Harada only stood their watching before she went off to find some punch. She wandered over to the bowl and poured a drink sipping on it before she walked off rounding a few more corners stopping occasionally to talk to other friends. She was enjoying herself and the music before she entered the living room and stopped dead in her track. Her eyes went wide and her throat dried out. Risika, she was all over Saku kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. How could she do this to her, so soon and she never saw it coming! Harada's eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran off. What a bitch! Some best friend! Harada slowed down. No, she should congratulate her friend or maybe nothing was going on and she was just drunk and Saku was playing along with it. Could that be the case? Harada didn't know anymore she gulped down her punch quickly and tossed the cup aside.

"I can't believe this is happening." Harada groaned sadly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She then felt hazy and her vision blurred. "What's going on?" Harada thought as she leaned against the wall for support. She didn't feel good like she was going to throw up. No, this wasn't a sickly feeling more like she was being seduced. But, by whom? That she didn't know, at least not until IT walked around the corner…

IT had dark black eyes IT had a smile of someone who was going to get what they wanted IT had sleek hair as black as night.

"Well. Hello Harada." IT hissed from the shadows. Harada's heart beat picked up she felt paralyzed by fear.

"Run run run!" Harada screamed in her mind, but she couldn't't get her body to move.

"Oh Edward stop picking on her." called another voice. Edward turned towards it laughing as he ran up to Harada.

"Hey, sorry about that. You should have seen the look on your face though." Harada let out a sigh of relief. It was only Edward. He had the biggest crush on her but never told anyone.

"Come on!" a voice whom sounded like Jacob called. Jacob was Edward's best friend.

"Coming!" Edward called back "Hey,um sorry again." Edward stuttering leaning in to give her a hug but chickened out and ran to his very annoyed best friend who cursed him out.Harada leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Why had she been so intimidated?She closed her eyes laying her head back against the wall. Why did it have to happen like this?

"And what are you." A beautiful voice called "Doing here all by yourself?" Risika turned her head to see Saku standing at the other end of the hall.

"Nothing..." she barley managed to say. As she looked away too upset to say anything. Saku seemed to glide towards her. He took ahold of her hand and kissed it.

"you should be enjoying yourself life everyone else." Saku told her. Harada snapped back her hand.

"I'm having much fun here being all by myself." Harada said quietly. Saku let out a laugh that startled her.Saku brushed some hair out of his face.

"Come dance with me." Saku said taking her hand once again taking her back to the living room,Harada too memorized by his eyes to say anything. When they reached the living room a slow song was playing. "Perfect" he whispered so smoothly that it sent a shiver down her spine. He placed a cold hand around her back as Harada played along and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to amazed by what was happening to speak, Saku chuckled again."This is wonderful,no?" Saku asked as he lowered his face kissing her night. Harada swore she was dreaming. But suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare over Saku's shoulder she saw the red angry face's of both Risika and Edward.

"No." Harada whimpered and pulled herself away "I have to go home." she mumbled and found her way out the door. She enjoyed the crisp air of the night but soon she felt she was being fallowed and had to begin running home.Once arriving home she flew through the door collapsing onto her bed almost immediately falling asleep.

From the darkness of the night though a figure watched over her with a slick grin spreading across his face. "Most perfect indeed."


	5. Chapter Four: Surprise?

Harada woke with a pounding head ache the next morning. "What happened?" she asked herself as she flung herself to her side and grabbed her cell phone flipping it open ten missed calls and one voice message all from Risika. Go figure. "God" Harada moaned as she listened to the voice mail.

"You need to call me! You have some explaining to do!"BEEP

Harada closed the phone and closed her eyes as she suddenly remembered what had happened. She lifted her hand looking at it. Saku… he had kissed her hand and then asked her to dance with him! She hadn't noticed but her heart had started to pound within her chest. Harada crawled out of bed and opened her door yawning she looked down to see a single red rose and a card. Harada looked at it oddly before picking it up reading the card.

"I had a wonderful time with you last night, until we meet again my sweet Harada."

–Saku Orion

Harada jaw dropped. Had something more happened last night? No! She would never spoil herself. No like that at least… Harada shook her head and walked in placing the rose and card on the counter top before she went out to her balcony it seemed about noon and she couldn't believe she had slept in. Thank god it was Saturday. Harada leaned back against the wall closing her eyes and yawning what was on the agenda today? Call Risika? Or risk going outside and running into Edward or worse Saku. She didn't feel like doing either but she didn't want to stay home. Might as well pick up shifts at the local diner? No, she wasn't in any mood to take orders from whining impatient customers. Harada sighed heavily. Edward… Harada shook her head it was better then doing nothing and it wasn't like they weren't friends. She retreated back into her apartment and grabbed her cell phone as she slowly dialed up his number and held it to her ear. The phone ringed for what seemed like forever and she held her breath until a voice came through the other line.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Harada?"

"Um…" Harada muttered quietly. "Want to hang out today?" she swore she heard Jacob in the background encouraging him on.

"S-sure." Edward stuttered obviously in complete shock that she had even called let alone asked to hang out.

"Alright meet me at the park at six." Harada told him back and hung up. Risika groaned looking at the clock, what was she going to do for five hours? She sighed a bit as she went to the bathroom taking her clothes off as she looked at herself in the mirror she got an eerie feeling as she brushed the hair away from her neck looking at it. No bite marks,she stopped. Vampires? Get a grip! "What are you thinking?" she murmured as she got into the shower. When she was done she got dressed and left her apartment heading out towards the park. When she got there she saw Edward sitting on the park bench and she lightly waved at him. Edward jumped up from the bench walking over to her.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Hey.." Harada replied as they began walking. As they walked the silence killed her, "So, are you pissed at me too?" Harada asked.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"About Saku and I." Harada whispered she saw Edward's jaw tighten and he flexed his hand into a fist.

"Not at you, at him a little annoyed." Edward replied. Harada held a giggle. "What?" he asked seeing the look at her face.

"Nothing!" Harada gasped with a light smile. They continued walking before sitting at the top of a hill watching the sunset. "Well, today went by fast." Harada said sighing.

"Yeah..." Edward said quietly looking over at Harada as her hair blew back in the wind. He gulped and gathered his courage as he placed his hand on top of hers. Harada jumped just a bit surprised

"Edward-?" Harada asked turning her face to look over at him and her eyes widened as his face was only inches from hers.

"Harada.." Edward whispered leaning forward pressing his lips against hers. Harada was surprised but didn't resist as she kissed him back. His lips were fierce, strong. They wanted no, they desired her. Edward brought his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he kept his lips crushed against hers. After several minutes he pulled away blushing.

"Sorry." Edward whispered rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's okay, don't apologize." Harada said catching her breath blushing a bit herself.

"Well let me walk you home." Edward said standing up offering his hand to her and smiling as she took it. They smiled and laughed as he walked her back to her apartment but as they walked a angry set of glowing eyes watched them from the shadows.

"You can't have her, she's mine." the low voice hissed viciously.

--

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late update guys don't kill me I will begin typing up chapter 5 immediatly. R&R!THX :


End file.
